Lisa's POV The First Time We Met (NC-17)
by Jared AA
Summary: What may have been going on in Lisa's mind the first time they met. Please let me know if you like it, it will allow me to maybe write more if people are willing to read it. First time writing, any criticism will be valued. Thanks.


The remainder of this day can only go up from here, I tell myself. It has been a day! If almost everything could go wrong on a day, this day proves that point. Nothing seemed to get done or go according to plan, horse trainers, horse breeders, horse buyers my staff all seemed to be experiencing some degree of difficulty getting tasks accomplished. Not to mention the thorn in my side that is Dan Heartfield, always overselling and under delivering making me scramble to make things right with our business associates.

Great now I'm late, for Heartland's open house where Promise was being used as the subject for Amy's clinic. I had the same clothes on that I put on after training and getting my day started so it would do. I would have liked to throw on some jeans and a cap and go under the radar and go into this incognito but obviously that is now a distant dream. I had wanted to observe the people who had influenced young Amy Fleming's life and moulded her into a seemingly strong young woman capable of such extraordinary feats yet able to keep her feet so firmly on the ground. Oh well, life must have a plan for me, for some reason or the other to have wrecked my plan so throughly. Well nothing to do about it but get on with it, as I drive into Heartland I am overcome with its utter beauty. Rolling mountains far up ahead, a creek that seems to run through the centre and the most breathtaking views I have ever encountered in a very very long time.

As I find a parking space amongst all the others cars and get out, I can see Amy on Promise almost ready to saddle the horse her. While walking towards the pen that Amy is giving the clinic, I'm so throughly impressed by what she done with Promise. Amy manages to saddle and ride her with no problem at all, I'm going to buy Scott a nice bottle of whatever he likes for introducing me to Amy Fleming she's truly a miracle worker. After Amy informs us about how she got Promise back to normal, Val Stanton says has the nerve to say she think the horse is drugged. Follows it up with a slanderous oldest trick in the book get a rouge horse sedate him and make it look like you worked a miracle, remark. Amy defends herself by replying she would never drug a horse. I came out from my place of observation and as I made my way forward said, "there were no dugs used. I can vouch for that." I made sure to let them know that I thought Amy was a very talented young woman with a special gift.

But as usual Val had a another trick up her sleeve to try and discredit Amy buy asking her to fix a jumper that didn't want to jump, right now to prove herself. I just turned my head in exasperation at Val and turn towards Amy wondering what she was going to do. Amy tried to explain to Val that she couldn't snap her fingers and get her horse fixed but Val was adamant she prove herself. Suddenly an annoyed voice defends Amy replies that she could not be expected to work miracles in two seconds but Val was uncompromising in her belief that was what horse whisperer's did.

My eyes were attracted to the man next to who I assumed was Lou, Amy's sister that defending her to Val. I was instantaneously taken by a true rendition of a cowboy next to Lou with his rugged good looks and by all appearances cool, calm and collected demeanor, a true man's man if there ever was one still left on this earth. He sent my pulse racing something that I can't ever remember feeling except when on a horse, racing on a track and feeling the power between my legs and feeling on the edge of the abyss with only the horse to carry you to the other side. This specimen of a cowboy nods his head at Amy seeming to give her the go ahead to try and fix Val's horse. I suddenly realise my crush is none other then Amy's grandfather Jack Bartlett whom Scott told me helped raise Amy and Lou. Oh my! He doesn't look be old enough to be a grandfather of two grown granddaughters. He looks ready made to be put on the cover of GQ, a western edition. I'm pretty damn sure I wouldn't be the only one buying that edition and salivating over it or more importantly him.

As all of the open house guests including the hosts left for the home made jumping circuit a couple minutes away on Heartland's property ,I stayed behind to deal with a phone call from Harry my right hand man at FairField stables. It took quite awhile for both Harry and I to sort out all the issues and call it a day for everyone and the both of us until tomorrow. After the phone call my mind immediately went back to that hunk of a man Jack Bartlett. I don't remember seeing a man like him, not just in a very long time but not to my knowledge. Jack seemed a mystery and worth unwrapping to me with the added bonus of being utterly delectable. I took in a slow breath to try and cool my desire as the image of him got me pretty worked up. I laughed out loud in open air thinking thats never happened to me before, sure I appreciated good looking men but they didn't illicit this sort sexual reaction from me, never mind the immediate titilliation.

After a short while everyone got back, I heard about Amy's succes with Val's jumper and I was extremely pleased for Amy. Soon I seemed to surround by a myriad of people talking me and some flirting with me. Amy, Lou, Ty and Scott lead me towards the barn to see Promise who Amy said was ready to head back to Fairfield. On the way the Amy introduced me to Jack who seemed to be coming from there. Jack in a very reserved manner drawled out "girls" and while Amy introduced me as Ms. Stillman and I quickly interjected "it's just Lisa" he reached out his hand in greeting telling me Jack would be fine just too as our hands touch and was enclosed in his rather big warm hand a bolt of electricity seemed to flow through our hands and we broke apart the contact with that unexpected occurrence that lucky nobody but the two of us seemed to know what happened.

I watched as Jack manned the grill while I mingled with person after person. My eyes seeking out Jack at the grill continuously. Although the flirting was a normal occurrence it always weighed me down as I just want to be treated as a person and not some prize to had. Honestly the one man I wished to flirt with me seemed to be the only one not interested in me at all. I decide I'm going to do something about that and made way towards him after excusing myself from a group of people.

"Okay these are the best burgers I've ever had, seriously, so good" I told Jack. A brief little chortle left his throat as I complimented his burgers. Jack thanked me for standing up for Amy, but was still kept his distance as was so reserved and kept his head down not holding eye contact with me. "You doing a really good job with her Jack," I expressed my admiration to him for what he has accomplished. He sheepishly got out "oh I don't know, I'm trying". I told him I was in a similar situation with my sister being divorced and having taken on my nephew and honestly told him that I didn't seem to have the same knack for it that he did. Jack tried to reassure me that I was probably doing fine and offered if he could do anything to help. I found his response surprising and somewhat comforting and said "Yeah, I might take you up on that" while looking him in straight those bewildering green eyes. I want a man like Jack Bartlett in my life so decided I be honest and said flirtingly "I think every boy needs a good man in his life" and turned away and suddenly back into him and decided to go for broke with "heck who doesn't hey" and flirtingly bump into him and off his shoulder giving him something to think about.

I wondered around mingling with people hoping to catch glimpse of Jack but was pulled onto the dance floor by Scott. After that it was a merry go round of partners on after the other. Quarter way through the merry go round I noticed Jack sitting on the porch, I decide to stick around a little longer to see if he got my drift and would ask me dance with him. I wanted to feel his arms around me and watching him siting there on the porch with the evening light framing him in the chair with his cowboy hat, I wanted nothing more than be straddling him and having my way with him deep inside of me. Thank god for the phone ringing as I excuse myself from the dance and my evocative thoughts about Jack. Its a check in call by Harry to finalise tomorrows schedule because he won't be there in the morning to go over the minor changes with me. I make my way to the car before I drive out of Heartland take one last look at the magnificent form of Jack the cowboy framed like a resting stallion taking in his domain and luxuriating in its resplendence.

The fifteen minute ride home was filled with thoughts of Jack that got me even more hot and bothered than I already was. Jack was the only thing on my mind, I wondered what type of man he was, thinking about what would make him smile, what would make him laugh that beautiful throaty chuckle, what would make him climax. Thank god I made it home in one piece while so distracted. Got out of the vehicle and headed straight to bed. Went to the bathroom to change into my night attire and into a pair of new underwear as mine were currently soaking wet. As I got into bed I knew what I wanted to do but for the first time I hesitated and closed the bottom drawer knowing that I didn't need the added stimulation to orgasm.

Laying back running my hands over my stomach up to my breasts, circling my nipples then back down to my stomach and over my slit. Oh Jack I moan into the night air. I imagine Jack watching me with rapt attention. My eyes closed and my lips slightly open. My breathing quickening bringing my hands back up to my breasts as I take each one in hand. Lifting them up and in gently but firmly squeezing them and I run my hands towards my nipples. With my thumb and index finger I began to circle them. I twirled them around in my fingers, every once in a while giving them a slight but firm pull. I can hear my breathing now as the bloods pumps through my ears with every caress. With Jack's name leaving my lips in moan, I roll my head from side to side. My hands become more and more aggressive with my breasts. One hand then moves up over my neck over my chin and I slipped one finger into my mouth. I imagine Jack watching me as I lick the tip of my finger, like it was him in my mouth. I stop myself and take a deep breath trying to hold of an orgasm.

Then I slowly wrap my fingers around it and suction it into my mouth. Slowing teasingly in and out I gently suck on my own finger. My other other hand leaves my breast and slowly works its way down to my thin strip. My legs part and instantly my hand falls between them to play around my moist opening and I cup myself as a shudder of desire suddenly passes through me trying to hold of the inevitable. As thoughts of Jack watching me washes over my mind, I gasp in air as I slip a finger inside of myself and hiss as my nipples ache with the intrusion with a new wave desire consuming me. Burning with desire for Jack I continue to touch myself and caress myself alternating between slow and faster, shallow and deep thrusting.

An image of Jack on the porch sears into me and I pull my knees further apart and opened my legs wider imagining myself sitting in front of Jack on full display for him as my hand firmly brushes up and down and around inside all over my soaking slit. Both of my hands now working inside of me, one on my clit and the other pushing in and out of me while I stare straight into Jack's wanting eyes. My nipples ache, clit throbbing and my slit on fire as I find the strength to stop and remove my hands to the side to calm myself not to give in.

I gently start cup my breast with one hand and I enter myself caressing my self in a steady rhythm building up closer and closer my nipples aching with a need that I haven't experienced in my life. I slowly take my fingers out of me and picture Jack watching me from his chair on the porch as I inhale my scent while he groans "Lisa into the cool air" obviously aroused by the sight of me. A loud moan of "Jack" escapes my lips at his aroused voice and the uttering of my name. At this point my breasts heave up and down with my ragged heavy breath as I pull apart my slit giving him full access to my inner sanctum and giving me full access to my juices which I use to lubricate my sensitized clit. My mouth open as I hiss in air while I stroke first one then two and finally inserting three fingers inside my soaking slit while vigorous pumping my hand into myself and lifting my hips in concert with the motion of my hand.

I groan Jack's name as the ache becomes unbearable and I gasp in air while my entire body is on fire with my soaking wet slit and burning hot fingers straining against my body that's soaking from the strain of such sustained arousal and the denial of it release. I furiously circle my clit while my fingers vigorously drive in and out of me over and over until, the image of Jack biting his lip in anticipation of… oh my god. I was in heaven as suddenly it hit me while Jack's name ripped from my throat and the rush of blood in my ears my body suspended in time my toes curl in, my breasts painfully aroused the ache of my nipples and my clit and inside pussy finally cascading into an explosion of utter oblivion wrecking my body with wave after wave of pleasure, over and over again until I'm too exhausted to move, I pass out with the image of Jack the cowboy and a contentment emanating from inside and around me.


End file.
